


By The Lake

by TheAnimeSlut



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeSlut/pseuds/TheAnimeSlut
Summary: Cell has been in Hell for a while, but one thing has stopped him from going insane. His best friend- Janemba. And after a while, he falls in love with him. Little does he know, that the demon feels the same way.All it takes for him to find out, is for Janemba himself to accidentally let something slip. And one thing, leads to another, faster than they expected, or cared...
Relationships: Cell/Janemba
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! Just a one-shot, and it does contain smut. The first time I have ever written a lemon and, it's super exciting! I am a huge Dragon Ball Z fan, over everything, and Cell is the best boy. And my total OTP is him and Janemba. I have seen so much art of the two of them out there, but to my shock I have never been able to find any stories between them. So, I set out to deliver it myself! My first time being on here so due to how new I am, I hope I get better at tagging and summarising. I love these two so much, I will probably write more about them in the future if people like this or want more, if anyone ever sees this. To those who do, enjoy! Please don't hate me, I feel only a TINY bit ashamed for doing this... Oh, well, here goes nothing xD (Also FYI, any speech with 'these' around them are thoughts, not actual speech, as "these" are!)

Hell was nothing but boring. Nothing ever happened. That was why it was Hell. You were stuck in a loop, never knowing what time of day it was, doing absolutely fuck all. 

And you couldn't fight. You couldn't act up. Or you'd be thrown in prison. And that was even worse. 

Cell did not have the best time in Hell. His purpose was to fight and cause chaos. But he learnt that to do such a thing, gave you a worse punishment. 

So, he just sat back and laughed when Frieza had a fit and got thrown away. No way was he letting himself do that again. 

He might have the Icejin's cells, but he was nowhere near as stupid, so just stayed out of it all. 

Cell learnt to entertain himself in his own ways. He would not fight... but he would mock. Which caused others to flip out at him, and he'd get them sent to the jail. He just liked to fuck with people. 

Or, relax in the only good thing about Hell... the blood lakes. They weren't actually made of blood... the water was just red, for... _some_ reason. 

And that's what he was doing right now. Lounging in one, resting on the side, looking up at the dark red sky. 

Oh, and there was... just one, _tiny_ other thing, that stopped him from going mad... 

SPLASH. 

A cascade of water fell onto Cell's face, ruining his relaxation, as another member of Hell joined him. The person who cannon-balled in did it on purpose, obviously. 

"Urgh!", Cell spat water out of his mouth, the culprit coming up to the surface, and laughing their ass off. 

"Janemba!", Cell yelled at the demon, whom just laughed harder. 

"I was trying to relax! You ass!", Cell cursed at him... but looked into his eyes... and he couldn't be mad for long. 

Janemba, was his best friend... 

He was the only person in Hell who had stopped him going crazy. The only person who understood him... and he understood the demon in return. 

Figuratively, and literally! 

Janemba was mute mostly, and only Cell could tell what he was saying when the demon grunted and made any noise at all. 

**"That was the point~!"** , Janemba sang, swimming up to his friend. 

"You can't leave me alone to relax for _one_ day?". 

**"Hmm... a few hours, but never a whole day!".**

Cell rolled his eyes, and chuckled. It was true. They spent all the time they had together. Cell could go off for a short while. But he would either find the demon after, or Janemba would find him. If one was left alone, they'd get bored without the other. 

"Miss me then?", Cell asked. 

**"Hell yeah, you know it!** ", Janemba chuckled. 

"Bastard", Cell sniggered, and splashed water on him to get him back. 

**"Pffftt! Okay, okay, we're even!"** , Janemba gave in. 

"Oh _no_ we're not! You splashed me _way_ more than that!", Cell exclaimed, and used a significant amount of power in the next wave he sent Janemba's way. 

**"Eek!"** , the demon squeaked in fear, as it came bearing down upon him, and buried him under the water. 

"Hahaha! _Now_ we're even", Cell said, knowing with his superior hearing, Janemba would be able to hear him under the water. 

The demon then, surprisingly, surfaced right in front of Cell, making him jump. 

"Oh, Jesus!", Cell gasped. 

**"Ha... yes. We are"** , Janemba smirked. 

"Can I relax now?". 

**"Sure, as long as you don't mind me being here with you".**

"Not at all...", Cell beamed, and Jamemba smiled with his large teeth, and swam so he was next to the bug. 

"Anyone around?". 

**"Nope, coast is clear".**

"Good... don't want anyone disturbing me now. Last thing I want is for Frieza to decide he suddenly wants a bath". 

**"That won't happen... most of them have gone to bed. Including that infuriating Icejin"** , Janemba informed him. 

"Ahh... thank _Kami_ ", Cell sighed, relaxing, and allowed himself to fall further into the water, just his shoulders and head poking out. 

Janemba just leaned over with his arms on the side, resting his head on them, swishing his tail about. 

Cell looked over to the red and lilac demon, and smiled. If it wasn't for him, he'd have wilted away. Been so bored, he'd have wanted a second death. 

But ever since that child didn't do his job at the sinners essence plant. Ever since it exploded. Ever since Janemba kicked the members of Hell out. Was defeated, but just separated from the child, and formed a new body. Weaker, but still strong. 

The two of them had been _tight_. 

Had been there for one another. Had one another's backs. Did everything together. 

Cell wanted to show him gratitude, but he had no idea how. Janemba had always said, that him just being his friend, was a thank you enough. 

But... there was something else. 

Cell was only recently aware, that feelings had begun to bubble up for the demon. He was attracted to him, emotionally and physically. Cell did not think he was capable or designed to feel such things, but Janemba had proved him wrong. 

He knew what the emotions were. Somehow Dr.Gero gave him that information. He knew what love was, and what being in love felt like. He knew immediately what was going on, when he realised the other week. 

The only reason why he hadn't told Janemba, was because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. It was the only good thing he had- he would be damned if he lost it. 

**"What are you looking at me like that for?"** , Janemba asked, raising an eyebrow ridge. 

"Uh... nothing. Just happy I have a friend like you...", he lied, not knowing he'd been staring. 

He'd totally zoned out, as he'd been admiring his friend. The demon was so handsome. The colours he adorned were striking. His smile was sexy as fuck. His horns were just _hot_ , and his pointed ears were adorable. Looking into those bright yellow eyes, was _mesmerising_. 

**"Awww! For someone who was such a monster when alive, you sure are a softie..."** , Janemba teased him. 

"Uh, I-! I am not!", Cell protested. 

**"Suuure. Saying things like that... totally not soft at all!"** , he laughed. 

"Tch, I will give credit where credit is due. I think you're alright... you're cool. Best person here... besides me of course!", Cell chuckled. 

**"Yes, yes, we all know you're Mr. Perfect!"** , Janemba rolled his eyes. 

"And I have proven such!", he said, as when Janemba separated from the young ogre boy, his power decreased significantly, and Cell was stronger than him. 

**"Yes... you have. Hmm, thanks! I appreciate it. You know you're my best friend, and I'd do anything for you!".**

'Hmm... not anything. But I wish you could...', Cell thought. 

"I know... thank you...", Cell smiled softly. 

The demon giggled, and went up to hug Cell. He also, licked his neck, and Cell had to hold back a moan. Janemba licked him to show affection. Like a dog or a cat would. It didn't mean anything- it was just to show how much he cared. But Cell wished he didn't do it. It drove him _crazy_... 

Cell just wrapped his arms around Janemba. They hugged in the warm water, for a little while, as it got darker. They could now see lights in the sky, and the water began to shine. 

And as it did so, it highlighted their features... and they began to stare at one another. 

"Why are _you_ staring now?", Cell asked with a chuckle. 

**"Uh... well, this might sound strange of me to say, but... in this light... you just... look... well... rather... _beautiful_ "**, he told him. 

Well... _that_ was unexpected. 

Cell's eyes widened, and he let out a subtle gasp. His cheeks began to glow purple. 

"Y-You... think I'm... b-b... beautiful...?". 

**"Uh! I did say it would sound strange. I-I just meant in this light..."** , he told him, but Cell had known him so long, he could tell when he was lying... 

"You mean it... don't you? And not just in this light...", Cell decided he'd be brave enough to ask. 

**"Hmmm..."** , Janemba mumbled, blushing, and looking away, his ears drooping with embarrassment. 

He tried to get away from Cell then, thinking he'd gone too far. But was surprised, when Cell stopped him, and pulled him back. 

Cell looked into Janemba's eyes, deeply... and smiled in a loving way. 

Getting brave, as he told the demon, "I think... you are beautiful too...". 

It was Janemba's eyes that shot open then. And his jaw dropped like an anvil. He let out a silent gasp, and tensed up, his heart pounding. 

**"Y-Y-You do?!".**

"Mhm...", Cell nodded, feeling no shame... 

Janemba's eyes shimmered with shock. He couldn't close his mouth. But his ears dropped even more, as his cheeks heated up further. He couldn't help the excited swishing of his tail. 

There was silence then. Other than the gentle rippling sound of the water around them. The quiet breeze, and the reeds as it brushed past them. And the crickets chirping in the background. 

The moon, shining down upon them, lighting the water around them up more. There were no more words said. 

Both villains, looking at one another now with drooped eyes. Full on blushes. Lips slightly open. Their breathing, slightly heavy. 

Janemba, dared to move forward slightly. His tail was now swishing with nervousness, yet anticipation. 

Cell did not move. He stayed deadly still, only leaning forward slightly. 

Then... Janemba snaked his tail around Cell's leg... as their bodies touched. Their faces, inches apart. And Cell no longer had any fears or doubts. 

He took a hold of Janemba's neck... and Janemba took a hold of Cell's waist. They at last, closed the gap... and their lips met. 

A very small, gentle amount of contact at first. A small peck, that lasted a few seconds... before they pressed deeper. Their lips, came closer, locking around each other. Their eyes closed, and they both sighed with longing and relief. 

This felt, so _right_. Best friends, to lovers. Both of them wishing this had happened sooner. 

Neither of them had kissed before, but they seemed to know what they were doing. The feeling was beautiful, and they both wanted more. So, they opened their mouths further, allowing more access. 

They tilted their heads to the side, so they could kiss even better, sucking on each other's lips tenderly. The kiss soon became more heated, as they opened and closed their mouths, beginning to snog more than kiss. 

Kissing noises began to echo around them in such a quiet space. They began to pick up pace, Cell pulling Janemba even closer to him, so they were embraced tightly. 

He began to feel at his lover's neck, and up his head, and to his horns. Janemba, rubbing at Cell's sides, causing him to shudder. Their breathing could be heard as they snogged harder, the noises of their kissing getting louder, as Janemba slipped a small amount of tongue into Cell's mouth. 

Such an action, caused him to moan subtly, and open his mouth further to allow him inside. Once that happened, Janemba's tongue began to dance around Cell's in a swirling motion, very hard and passionately, causing the bug to moan even more, as they fought for dominance. 

Cell believed that he would be the dominant one, of course. However, Janemba seemed to be taking over... and for whatever reason, Cell was _letting him_. 

He had no idea _why_... but he couldn't fight back. He wouldn't. Janemba was winning... _he_ was being the dominant one. 

'Why... am I _allowing_ this?! I am the most perfect, and most strong being in the universe! I cannot be dominated over _anyone_!', he thought. 

But, the more Janemba swirled his tongue around his own, the more he moaned, the more the demon felt at his body, causing him to weaken... Cell realised... that this is actually what he _wanted_. He was unrivalled, and it was getting boring, that he beat everyone so easily in power and fights. 

Just once... maybe he wanted to be submissive. Under somebody else. Not in a strength way... and he believed this was the best way to get what he craved. Just, a _little bit_ of submission... 

So, he let Janemba win the battle. He gave into him. He submitted, and let the demon ravish his mouth, and Janemba just chuckled. 

They broke the kiss not long after that, as it got very intense and heated. A break was needed so they could catch their breaths. 

They were panting. The glow on their cheeks brighter than ever. But their eyes still held want. Desire. Cried out for more. And Janemba did just that... but he did not go in to kiss Cell. 

No... he went straight for his neck, and licked it. But it was not the same lick he always gave. Oh no. It was not the small affectionate ones from before. This, was a long, _hard_ lick, from the bottom of Cell's neck to the top, just under his ear. 

The demon's breath hot, and heavy... the wetness and pressure causing Cell to let out a very long, deep moan. 

The demon chuckled darkly, loving the noises from Cell, wanting to hear more. So, he kept up this action. 

Licking all over his neck. Nibbling on it, occasionally. Sucking the skin, and giving him love bites, purple markings dotted around. 

"J-Janemba!", Cell cried out in bliss, as for the first time in his life, he felt arousal. 

**"Don't like it...?"** , he asked. 

"No, I... I do like it, it's just, can we take a moment? To talk?", he asked, as he wanted to address their attraction like rational beings, without things going too far. 

But Janemba had other ideas. 

**"Why would we need to talk, when actions speak more volumes?"** , he said, licking and biting at Cell's ear. 

"I-I need to... t-tell you... s-something!". 

**"Hm, I think I know..."** , Janemba said, kissing his neck more, and his shoulders. 

The demon reached around to feel at Cell's wings, and the sensitive flesh underneath. His tail was now snaking its way up the bug's leg, towards a dangerous area... 

" _Nrgh! Janemba!_ ", he cried out his name again, the desire becoming blinding, as all rational thoughts were now fading away, as lust took over. 

**"Mmm... Cell... I've wanted this for so long..."** , the demon growled, his tail now wrapping around Cell's upper leg, gently brushing against his crotch plating. 

His hands exploring more, moving to Cell's stinger, and all of this caused the bug to gasp loudly, at all the attention and sensations. 

"M-Me... t-too...!", he moaned, as Janemba went back to kissing him once again. 

They groaned into each other's mouths, Janemba feeling down Cell's back, as his hands came to land on his backside. Cell gasped and jumped a little, never feeling so weak... so good... so _submissive_. 

It was a strange, new feeling. But he liked it. Oh _Gods_ , he _liked_ it. He rewarded Janemba with his praise by feeling at his chest and stomach, reaching slowly downwards... 

However, the demon broke the kiss, and snatched Cell's hands away from him, to the bug's shock. 

**"Ah, ah... not yet. For now, I shall please you... You do not get to touch me... _yet_. At least... not in that area. Be patient... I shall take care of you first"**, Janemba told him, the demon placing Cell's hands on his lower back instead. 

He then went to kiss up Cell's jawline, his tail now rubbing hard against his groin. 

" _F-Fuck_... you're such a tease...", Cell moaned. 

**"You love it really...".**

"N-No! I-I want more!", Cell cried out, becoming impatient. 

**"You will get more, in time... Be patient".**

Janemba kept up all the touching, and feeling for a while longer, torturing Cell. But the goal was to get the bug so pent up, he'd be begging continuously. So turned on, that the pleasure would feel better than what was normal. 

Cell was soon whimpering, whining and squirming in Janemba's grasp, as the demon fondled his black crotch plating, yet was not allowing Cell to release what was inside. 

**"You really want this, hmm? You're enjoying it, aren't you?** ", Janemba asked. 

And although it stung Cell's pride to admit so, he was so aroused that he could not help himself, answering, " _Yes! Yes!_ ". 

Janemba chuckled, and felt he had tortured Cell too long. The bug's face was flushed like nothing he'd ever seen. He was panting, and his eyes screamed for attention. His body was hot, and he was shaking. 

Janemba would not be so cruel as to deny him what he wanted any longer. So he placed his hand, hard, up against Cell's crotch, and rubbed firmly, causing Cell to mewl with delight. 

**"You can open it up now..."** , Janemba told him, and Cell's face lit up with excitement. 

He did as the demon asked... and because they were slightly submerged in water, he could not see it yet. But, he could _definitely_ feel it, as Cell's cock was very long, and thick. 

Janemba grabbed a hold of it tightly, making Cell gasp and jolt. 

**" _Wow_... I am impressed. It certainly is big, isn't it?"**, the demon purred, beginning to slowly stroke its length. 

" _Nrghh!_ ", Cell moaned loudly, never feeling pleasure before... and he was _not_ disappointed. 

But Cell bit his lip, embarrassed by the noises he was making. He tried to stifle himself, but it was a futile effort. His groaning was loud, and it pleased his lover. 

**"Please Cell... do not try to silence yourself. I _love_ the sounds you're making..."**, Janemba purred. 

"M-Mmm...", Cell moaned, but looked away, ashamed. 

So that he did not feel bad, as he knew his pride got in the way, Janemba stroked Cell's cock harder and faster, making him gasp. Cell's eyebrow ridges furrowed, his eyes shut tightly, as he gritted his teeth, hissing with pleasure. 

**"The faces you make... are _so_ beautiful..."**, Janemba praised him, to try and show Cell that he did not have to be ashamed. 

Such praise made Cell throw his head back and groan deeply, thrusting his hips up to meet with Janemba's hand movements. Janemba chuckled, very turned on by Cell's facial and bodily reactions, feeling his cock throb in his hand. 

Cell at first thought that they might be going too fast. That they had been kissing, and now this. However, he did not care any longer. The lust drowned out any rational thought. This feeling was total ecstasy, and he did not want Janemba to stop for anything. 

This was not like him. Cell did not give in so easily, or surrender. But this pleasure made him melt. He might be ashamed... but his body wasn't.

He continued to buck upwards to get more pleasure. And he moaned loudly, and if anyone else was around, they'd hear. 

**"I think you deserve something more..."** , Janemba cooed. 

**"I think I shall reward you further. Come here..."** , he added, as he lifted Cell up, and placed him on the bank. 

Cell's legs still dangled in the water, but his body was now above, and his cock was shown to the demon, as it stood up and proud, at 12 inches. Janemba, still in the water, at eye level with it, holding onto Cell's hips. 

**"Well, well... it's _beautiful_..."**, he praised his lover, whom mumbled and bit his lip at the comment. 

Janemba looked up to Cell, and licked his lips. He winked at him... before he took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Cell immediately gasped, and made a loud groan in response, as the feeling of the demon's lips and tongue was significantly better than his hand. Janemba began to suck on the head, and lightly stroked his hand up the base at the same time. 

"Mmmpphhh... _fuck_!", Cell moaned, throwing his head back in bliss. 

Janemba chuckled lightly, taking him deeper into his mouth, sucking tenderly, and licking around the head in circles, causing Cell to shudder. 

" _Janemba_!", Cell cried out, his voice was filled with love and lust, as it was too much, and he fell backwards onto the floor. 

Janemba, not stopping for a second, as he began to go deeper down onto Cell's cock, glad his gag reflex was virtually non-existent. He went halfway down, sucking up and down that length, while he held the rest of it tightly. The veins pulsed and his head swelled in Janemba's mouth, pre cum beginning to trickle out. 

"Ahhh... mmm... J-Janemba... oh _God_... i-it feels _so_ good...", Cell moaned, finally able to actually tell his lover what he was feeling without shame. 

Janemba moaned on Cell's cock with approval, which caused Cell to gasp and moan louder, the vibrations of his voice on his cock driving him mad. 

"D-Don't moan on it like that!", Cell warned, but Janemba ignored him. 

Janemba just sucked on his cock harder, continuing to moan. His throat was easing up more, the saliva allowing it to slide down inside further. 

So, the demon, in one long stroke, took Cell all the way down, the tip hitting the back of his throat, the bug's _entire_ member inside his mouth. 

" _Ahhhhh!_ ", Cell cried out, his mouth open fully as drool slightly fell out of the side, the pleasure skyrocketing. 

**"Mmmmmm..."** , Janemba only moaned more, making Cell grab hold of Janemba's horns. 

Cell tried to thrust up into Janemba's mouth, but the demon was much stronger in this moment, as his body was not weakened by pleasure unlike Cell, and did not allow such yet. He kept Cell's hips down, as he sucked the whole length of his member. 

All the way from the base, up to the tip. Swirling his tongue around the tip, and then sliding back down. It had Cell _revelling_ , crying out in bliss, and whimpering with pleasure, shuddering and holding Janemba's head with a firm grip. 

All the while, Janemba would use his tongue on the underside, and lips to suck hard, and slightly using his teeth to occasionally scrape at his skin, but not hard enough to break it. 

All these things were making Cell shout out, his blush forming even deeper. Over time, Janemba did let Cell slightly buck upwards into his mouth, the bug panting out of time, his heartbeat pounding hard against his chest like a heavy metal drum. 

The slick, wet noises of the sucking echoed around them, as Cell's legs began to tremble, and he soon, craved something more... 

But the way Cell was moaning and thrashing about, like his body was asking for something in particular, Janemba quickly picked up on it, and knew exactly what Cell needed. 

So, after throating his cock a few more times, the demon pulled off with a pop. 

"W-Why did you stop...?!", Cell asked, panting and disappointed. 

**"Do you want to feel even better...?"** , Janemba asked. 

Cell whimpered, and nodded, his face looking so desperate, and his eyes were pleading for it. 

He looked so sweet and innocent too. Being a virgin, and submissive, he was bound to be. Janemba thought it was adorable. 

**"Alright... shuffle back then. Time to get on with the good stuff..."** , he asked of his lover. 

Cell then got up and moved further back, away from the bank of the lake. Janemba followed, getting out of the water, and placing himself in-between the bug's legs. 

**"Open them wider..."** , he commanded, and Cell looked at him nervously. 

**"I can promise you euphoria on a totally different level... pleasure that is out of this world... and otherworld"** , he persuaded Cell, and with that, he did as he was asked. 

Cell had a long black casing that went from his groin, all the way around to the back. He however, could open two parts of it separately. One section for his cock... and the other... for his entrance. 

And that, is what Janemba was aiming for. 

**"Open up the rest"** , he ordered, and Cell gasped, knowing what he was going to do... 

He looked away, unsure, and embarrassed. He knew what was to come, and although he was enjoying it so far... this stung his pride. 

**"Cell... I promise you... you won't regret it. I know this is humiliating, but you won't care soon. It will feel so good, you won't give a shit about anything"** , Janemba convinced him further. 

Cell _did_ want to be submissive. He _did_ want Janemba. It's just that he was the perfect being. The perfect weapon. And here he was... laying down beneath a demon, whom was about to fuck him, and not the other way around. 

It was so hard to accept, with someone with an ego such as Cell. Yet... when Janemba traced his claws along the back casing, an electrical current jolted through his body, and his body reacted before his mind. It opened... and he did not even know he had done it. 

_**"Good..."**_ , Janemba purred, and Cell gasped. 

"W-Wait...! I didn't know I did that! H-Hold on a moment!", Cell tried to stop him, not mentally ready. 

But it was too late. Janemba leaned down, lifting Cell's legs and hips up... and licked his entrance, which stopped Cell mid sentence. His tongue, took one long lap upwards... and Cell's eyes shot open. 

Again, that electrical spark jolted through him, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He opened his mouth, but the feeling was so intense, no noise came out. He just tensed up and gripped the grass next to him, pulling it out of the ground. 

Janemba could tell what Cell was feeling, and kept licking his entrance, in quick but hard laps, making Cell's body shudder, as he finally let out a shaky breath and a whimper. 

Knowing his initial reactions seemed positive, Janemba wrapped Cell's legs around his neck and kept licking, harder, and also began to kiss at the flesh, and sucked it slightly too. 

The wetness, warmth, and sensations shocked Cell, and he started to moan again, rather high-pitched for him, and he was very embarrassed. 

Janemba pulled off after that, and licked his lips, looking into Cell's own eyes with seduction. But Cell was so embarrassed he looked away... 

**"Cell... don't be like that. I know you liked it. But that was barely the beginning. I will make you feel even _better_..."**, he assured his lover, and spread his legs further to get even more access. 

**"I'd do this with my fingers, but... I have a better idea"** , said Janemba, and smirked. 

The demon got a hold of his own tail, and licked it. He began to soak it as much as he could, before sliding it down in front of Cell's entrance. 

The bug gasped, and looked at Janemba concerned, knowing what was going to happen. 

**"This might feel strange... and hurt. But, just for a moment. You'll adjust, I promise"** , Janemba assured his lover, leaning down, and kissing him gently. 

As they locked lips, the demon took that time, to slowly slither his tail inside Cell, by just the tip. Cell instantly tensed up and gasped in Janemba's mouth with surprise, as the oddest and most foreign feeling ever shot through him. The kiss broke, and Cell's face was twisted in slight pain, and confusion, as he didn't know what to make of it. 

**"You have to relax... don't tense or clench up on it. Or that will make it harder"** , he told Cell. 

And he did as he was asked. He breathed out, and relaxed as much as he could, and this allowed Janemba to slip his tail further inside. 

The sensations were weird. Cell's face went even brighter purple, and he put his hand over his face with embarrassment. Janemba, swirling his tail inside, stretching him out so Cell could get used to it. 

To ease the pain and discomfort, Janemba went back to stroking Cell's cock. And that, coupled with the sensations he was feeling inside, seemed to all come to a head, as both at the same time, seemed to light something up within him. 

Cell's lips began to tremble as he whimpered, pleasure once again building up, and the sensations inside now becoming slightly pleasant... 

**"That's it... Good..."** , Janemba cooed praise towards Cell, as he pressed his tail in deeper, not quite at the right place yet... but he was getting there. 

Cell hissed, pushing his hips up so the demon could get to it better, his insides now taking to the new feelings. 

**"Wow... you're _very_ wet and hot inside... I cannot _wait_ to be in you properly..."**, Janemba chuckled, loving the feeling of the soft flesh on his tail. 

Janemba growled, making circular motions, so he could find any small sweet spots lurking, that would give Cell more pleasure. Luckily, there were a small few, and Cell began to moan again, bucking up into Janemba's hand. 

Cell bit his lip, still looking away, ashamed he was actually beginning to like this. He was groaning softly, hissing, and mewling, his body and voice having a life of its own. 

**"Do you like that...?"** , Janemba dared to ask. 

"I-I... I don't... know...", Cell stuttered. 

**"You will soon...".**

Janemba continued to let Cell adjust for a while longer. Stroking his dick hard so that it felt nice while doing it. Stretching him open as much as possible before slipping his tail inside deeper... just on the edge of the main spot, but not touching it yet. 

However, Cell could tell that Janemba was close to something significant. The way he seemed to be sucking the tail in further. The way he was clenching around him without even doing it consciously. He was getting wetter and warmer inside, his body wanting him to go deeper... 

Cell was panting, whining and moaning like dog who was desperate for love. He was bucking his hips up hard now, physically begging for something, but he had no idea what. 

**"Mmm... you want me to go deeper... don't you?"** , Janemba teased. 

"I... I d-don't know w-what I want...", Cell moaned, his body and mind battling with one another. 

**"Do not deny your body what it wants. I promise you, Cell... you'll have no doubts very soon...".**

He had no idea why, but Cell knew Janemba was right. His body was crying out for more... for him to go _deeper_. 

There was this animalistic urge inside him, that was bubbling up. He needed something more, unaware of what. He had a feeling, that things would change for the better. 

Although still unsure due to his pride, Cell did not tell his lover to stop. And the demon continued to torture his insides with his tail, making Cell moan and shudder, as his cock was assaulted at the same time. 

But the demon was not reaching to the place that would make Cell give in. He was not reaching it deliberately. And Cell knew, as it was like there was an itch inside him that needed to be scratched, but he couldn't _quite_ reach... 

"J-Janemba...", he managed to mumble in-between his heavy breaths, and this told the demon all he needed to know. 

**"Yes, my love?"** , he teased. 

"I need... I-I _need_... mmm... fuck... _ahhh_...", Cell cried, unable to get the words out. 

**"You need... _what_?"**, Janemba smirked. 

"N-Ngghh... d-d...", he went to say, slightly ashamed and also, the feelings taking his breath away. 

But he finally managed to say what he wanted to say. 

"I n-need... mm... y-you to... go... d-d-deeper...!". 

**"Deeper...? Why is that...?"** , Janemba continued to act dumb, wanting him to beg more... 

"S-Stop... t-teasing m-me!". 

**"Haha... alright my love. Fair enough. I think you've endured enough torture..."** , Janemba gave in, wanting to see his lover's reactions. 

**"Your wish is my command...".**

And, after a few more circles of his tail to stretch Cell out just that little bit more... in one, swift movement, Janemba plunged his tail in deeper... to where it got thick, and bulbous. 

His tail, finally, _at last_... reaching, and rubbing against _something_... that made pleasure explode inside of Cell. 

"*Gasp* _Ahhhhhhh_ ~!", Cell made an almighty cry, arching his back and digging his nails into the dirt. 

His mouth was wide open, eyes scrunched shut, saliva falling out at both ends of his lips, as Janemba found that very special spot... 

**"Oh, _there_ is it..."**, he purred at his findings. 

" _FUCK_! Ahhh, haaahhhh! W-What, _is_ , that?!", Cell shouted. 

**"Hehe! I found your prostate~!"** , Janemba sang giddily, like a little girl. 

" _Nrrrghhh_! Holy shit! AH!", Cell could not hold back his noises, moving his hips up against Janemba's tail for more friction. 

"Move! Please, Janemba, move!". 

**"Oh... so, you're prepared to admit you like it, hmm? That it feels good...?".**

Cell no longer hesitated, shouting, "Yes!". 

Janemba made Cell's wishes a reality. He did not tease the bug any further. He began to pull his tail in and out of him. Rubbing against Cell's prostate hard, and fast. Making Cell _scream_ with ecstasy. Pushing his hips up further, arching his back even more. Spreading his legs wider, and screaming to the heavens. 

" _Ooohh Janemba!_ ". 

**"Urgh... _fuck_ , you're arousing me so much... your facial expressions and noises are so _sexy_!"**, Janemba exclaimed. 

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh Kami!", Cell screamed, as this was the single most amazing feeling of his life, bar becoming perfect. 

They were close together as the two greatest sensations he'd ever felt, but he wondered if maybe, this could be number one. He knew the pleasure would only build from here on out. 

**"I told you, didn't I? I promised you'd feel ecstasy on a supernatural level... and you didn't believe me...".**

"I-I-I believe you now! Haahhhh! I believe you! _Shit!_ ". 

Janemba continued to slip his tail in and out of him, circling it around, and pressing up against Cell's sweet spot, being able to feel it, as it was so much softer than the rest of his insides. Cell's eyes rolled back into his head as his wings vibrated rapidly. 

Cell pushed his hips up to meet every thrust, calling out Janemba's name, making the demon mewl with lust. Seeing his lover this way... seeing him come undone, was driving him _insane_. He could now feel his own crotch throbbing, crying out for attention. 

But he persevered for a little bit longer, giving Cell more pleasure, as that is what he wished to do. Give him a big taste... and make him want more. 

Cell's cries of pleasure echoed all around them, as he could not keep himself quiet. He had become possessed, thrashing and arching his back even more, gasping continuously. 

Janemba growled, overwhelmingly aroused at the sight, and couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his tail out of Cell, causing him to whine with disappointment. 

**"Mmm, that was _quite_ the display. Don't worry my love, I shall continue soon. But... I have given you all the attention first like I promised. Now... it's time for you to please _me_ "**, he explained why he stopped. 

Cell's eyes lit up with joy and excitement. He loved the pleasure he had been receiving, but he'd felt guilty. He wanted so badly to pleasure his lover too, and now he was ecstatic he was going to get the chance. 

Janemba shifted, and Cell could hear a slick noise coming from down below. He looked down, to see that the demon's own cock had come out, and Cell's eyes widened with amazement. 

He did not think it was possible, but... Janemba was even bigger and thicker than him. Not by loads, but it was still obvious. 

His eyes screamed 'Holy fuck!', and Janemba chuckled. 

**"Ha... do you like what you see, my love?"** , he asked in a lewd tone, and Cell did not answer... at least not with words. 

He sat up with speed, and _launched_ himself at the demon's cock. He plunged it deep into his mouth within the flash of lightning, and Janemba gasped with surprise. 

Cell did not hold back, nor did he start off slow. He showed him how much he loved what he saw... and sucked hard and fast straight off the bat. He went at it feverishly, like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted. Taking it down as far as he could, straight away. 

**" _Ah!_ H-Hey! Cell! S-Slow down!"**, Janemba gasped, as it was too much. 

But Cell ignored him. Just moaning and taking the whole thing down, like he was _starving_ , and wanted more. The demon couldn't help but groan deeply and bite his lip at such serious force. 

**"Urghh... fuck... wow... y-you're _good!_ "**, Janemba moaned. 

Even though Cell was going hard and fast, his sucks were calculated. Precise. Doing it in a way that he somehow knew the demon would love. Sucking him like his life depended on it. Grabbing hold of his hips tightly for a good amount of leverage. 

**" _Urgghhh!_ Oh, shit... Cell... ooohhh... _wow!_ ". **

The demon was shocked with the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Cell was talented... knew what he was doing. He took the whole thing down over and over with ease, making Janemba shudder. 

He began to pant and hold the back of Cell's head, blushing furiously and snarling. It was _incredible_. His tongue, and teeth were hitting all the right spots. 

He was licking and catching every vein, and the way he sucked on the head was _heaven_. It felt like a dream, as Janemba threw his head back and shouted out in bliss. 

**"Oh, _Cell!_ Ahhh! That's it, _that's it!_ Like that! Don't stop!**", he cried, feeling his cock throb inside his lover's mouth. 

Pre began to ooze out, and Cell drank it like he needed it to live. He moaned more onto him, tasting every inch of his member, making sure to lick and suck at _every_ section... 

The noises of sucking and slurping made Janemba's head spin. The warmth and the way Cell's throat felt on him was pushing him over the edge. He soon lost it, grabbing hold of Cell's crown and began thrusting _as hard as he could_ , hitting the back of his lover's throat forcefully. 

Sweat began to drip down his face, as he was now gasping and breathing heavily, as the pleasure was now so intense, he'd lost all rational. 

Cell was loving the feeling of having his throat fucked... it didn't hurt at all. Just tasted _amazing_. It was so sweet, and he couldn't get enough. He made sure to clamp his mouth down on it and still lick the underside while he was thrusting into his mouth, to give him the best experience. 

But Janemba knew if he did not stop soon, he'd cum before the big event. He wanted to save himself as much as possible for that. So, after a few more fast and hard thrusts, Janemba grunted and pulled himself out of Cell's mouth. 

**"Wow! Parts of me don't want to stop, but... I know that... what we will do now will feel twice as good..."** , Janemba said, and Cell knew what he was on about, smiling and blushing, excited for what was about to happen. 

Cell instantly laid back down. He spread his legs, no longer ashamed. Very much the opposite. His eyes screamed 'fuck me'. He smiled at Janemba, urging him to come to him... 

**"Eager, aren't we?"** , Janemba chuckled. 

"You have _no_ idea...", Cell breathed, launching up to grab hold of Janemba, as he pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

The demon fell on top of Cell, and kissed him back with intensity, as they both moaned. Their cocks rubbed together, as Cell felt at his lover's horns, his head, down to his back. 

Wrapping his legs around him and bucking his hips, urging Janemba to give him what he wanted. 

The demon broke the kiss and sat up, positioning himself at Cell's entrance. Cell moaned, biting his lip. His cock was twitching and dripping pre, the anticipation killing him. 

**"I know it's obvious that you want this. But I still need to ask you for your consent"** , Janemba said. 

"You have it! By the _Gods_ , you have my consent! Now please, _fuck_ me!", Cell cried, squirming and pushing himself into Janemba's tip. 

**"Mmm... okay. Just making sure, babe... Are you ready?"** , he winked, teasing him one last time. 

"Yes! Oh fuck, _please_!", he cried, desperation in his voice and eyes. 

Janemba snickered, and did not waste any more time. He wanted this just as much as Cell. He needed to feel the inside of his lover... so he lifted Cell's hips up to meet his own. He slid his tail around Cell's waist to keep him up. 

And then, slid his tip inside of him... 

**" _Urgh_! I might have opened you up a little with my tail but, _damn_ you're still so _tight_!"**, Janemba gasped. 

Cell was breathing heavily, not giving a damn about how tight he was, or how much it would hurt. He just wanted Janemba to ram him, and get to his sweet spot... 

"Just, put it all in already! P-Please! I-I... I'm _begging_ you!", he cried out, and that... that was _all_ he needed to hear. 

**"Oh, yes! That's what I have wanted... for you to _beg!_ Fuck, your wish is my command, my love!".**

And then, Janemba, in one long, hard thrust, buried himself deep within Cell, all the way to the hilt, brushing past Cell's prostate, and the bug instantly cried out. 

"Yes! There, there!", he screamed, as Janemba had his entire cock inside of him now. 

**"Ohhh, fuck! Oh Cell, ahhh! You feel so good inside!".**

The wetness, tightness, and warmth of Cell's insides were a marvel. He could feel the bug clenching and pulsing around him, causing him to groan before he was even moving. 

They both took a moment to get adjusted, as they gasped and panted at the feeling. 

Cell felt so full... but it was not a bad thing. The pain faded away in seconds, and all that was replaced was pleasure. He could not stand it... he wanted to be fucked now. 

"J-Janemba... m-move! Please!". 

**"Haha... okay..."** , Janemba agreed, and pulled out of Cell slowly... and then rammed inside again fully with a very hard thrust. 

" _Oooh_!", Cell cried, as this felt _way_ better than being screwed with Janemba's tail. 

But the demon continued that rhythm. Of pulling out painfully slow, to snap his hips up into him with pace and force. It was agonizing. And Cell was moaning and whimpering, as he wanted more. Just, _more_. 

"J-Janemba... I-I thought... you were going to s-stop torturing me...?!". 

**"My love, I'm just getting you used to this... don't want to start so strong that it ends too soon, do we?"** , he chuckled. 

"Nrrgh! I'm u-used to it f-for, f-fuck sake! Do it h-haaaa-!", he cried out, his sentence cut short by a few hard, sharp thrusts. 

**"Is that how you like it... huh?"** , Janemba asked, thrusting experimentally forward quickly and powerfully a couple of times. 

"Oh Gods, yes! Yeeesss!". 

**"You want more?"** , Janemba teased, thrusting a few more times. 

"Y-Yess! A-Ahhh!". 

**"Heh... alright"** , the demon gave in, and at last, began to pick up his pace. 

Not too much. But he did not pull out slow anymore. He pulled out fast, and pushed in fast and hard, slapping against Cell, and the bug was no longer complaining. 

He cried, and moaned loudly with every thrust, as his wings vibrated even more, harder, to the point you could almost hear the buzz. 

Janemba began to moan once again, as Cell tightened around him with every thrust. The pleasure was delicious, and it had only just begun. 

The demon grunted, gritting his sharp teeth as he thrusted harder, making Cell gasp and cry out his name, over and over. 

Janemba loved how submissive Cell looked... he had his head thrown back, his eyes shut tight, his mouth open all the way, tears of arousal falling down his face. 

He looked so beautiful, lost in these amazing sensations, thrusting his hips up to meet the pounding Janemba was giving him. His arms were at his head, grabbing a hold of something- just _anything_. 

The demon could feel Cell's body tense and shake every time he ploughed into him, and it was _incredible_. 

Janemba couldn't stop watching his lover's face. Although it was hard to keep his eyes open, due to how much pleasure he was feeling, he did not want to miss a single expression Cell was making. 

With his brows furrowed, and an expression that told him that Cell couldn't believe how good it felt. He was gasping not only with pleasure, but with shock. He was _amazed_ at what he was feeling. 

This gave Janemba a massive confidence boost. To know he was making Cell feel this way- a way he'd never felt before, and possibly giving him the best time since he became perfect, spurred him on even more. 

He wanted to give his lover the experience of a lifetime- or, an experience of an after lifetime... 

So, the demon spread his own legs more, so he could get at Cell better, and thrust even deeper into his lover. 

" _FUCK! Aaaaarhhh!_ ", Cell screamed, as he did not think Janemba could get any deeper. 

The demon pulled all the way out, just leaving the tip inside, and thrust all the way back inside, as deep as he possibly could. He kept up this motion, doing it over and over again, and Cell's eyelids began to flicker, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, gasping continuously. 

**"Urgh! Oh _Cell_! Y-You're so _beautiful_!"**, Janemba couldn't help but shout out, acknowledging his perfection in looks, and began to thrust harder, the lust now clouding his mind. 

He wanted to be precise, and please Cell the most. But the bug was arousing him so much, just by facial expression and noises alone, that his own pleasure was unignorable. His cock was throbbing inside his lover... only growing and pulsing more with each thrust. 

Cell could feel it within him, and he was panting with how full he felt. 

"J-Janemba! Ah! F-Fuck me, you're so handsome! Ahhh!", Cell could not help but praise him back. 

**"Ohhh _baby._.. do you like this...?"**, Janemba spoke in a shaky breath. 

"I _love_ it! P-Please, fuck me _harder_ ~!", Cell moaned. 

Janemba just chuckled, and did what Cell wanted. He began to snap his hips up into Cell's even more, making the wet, slick noises around them louder. You could hear the flesh slapping together in the lewdest way, and the both of them began to moan even louder. 

"Oh Kami _yeeeesss_!", Cell groaned, his prostate being assaulted in the most amazing way, and he could not take the pressure in his cock any longer. 

Cell went down to grab it, and stroke it, so he had even more pleasure. It had been aching for attention, and now that he had a hold of it, the sensations exploded even more, and he screamed out in bliss. 

"A-A-Ahh! Ahh! _Ahh_!", his noises were now sharp and rapid, _soaked_ in lust and pleasure. 

His moans were deep, and throaty... but on occasion high-pitched when the pleasure inside him pulsed. Such beautiful sounds made Janemba even more aroused, growling and snarling and pounding Cell further, so he could hear those noises more. 

**"O-Ohhh... f-fuck... your noises... _mmm!_ They're s-so fucking _hot!_ "**, Janemba told him, and began to thrust even faster. 

Janemba held Cell's legs up by the calf, as he plunged in as deep as he possibly could, as with each thrust forward, he pressed his hips into Cell's own as tightly as he could. 

He was now leaking pre inside of his lover, the slickness coating him and Cell's entrance, and it became easier to side in and out even faster and harder. 

It all added to the pleasure so perfectly, and Cell was now screaming in a high-pitched tone with each thrust- frankly embarrassing noises he may even be too ashamed to admit he made. 

At least, when it was over. In this moment, he couldn't care less. He was screaming and moaning shamelessly, barely even taking a break for a breath. 

Janemba could not help but smile as he bit his lip. Cell looked so gorgeous. He was amazed this was happening. He'd been attracted to Cell the moment they met. 

He was perfect, in every way. He was an ungodly amount of handsome. The sexiest being he'd ever laid his eyes on. 

He adorned such beautiful colours and was so muscular. His jawline was so sharp, and his eyes were magical. Cell's smile got him every time. His laughter always made his heart skip a beat. 

Janemba did not know what compelled him to tell Cell that he was beautiful... but he was glad he had. He'd wanted this for _such_ a long time. 

He was _actually_ having sex with him! And he was the _dominant_ one! Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined taking Cell. Making him scream, as he pounded into him, and not the other way around. 

The demon knew Cell would want to swap positions and roles one day... but he was just happy that it had happened at least this once. Because Cell felt _amazing_. The demon could not help but voice his opinions. 

**"C-Cell! _Nrrghhh_! I-I cannot believe this is happening! Aghhh!". **

"I-I... c-can't... b-believe it either!", Cell panted, the pleasure so intense he found it hard to speak. 

**"I... I... I... I love you!"** , Janemba admitted. 

"Janemba! Ahhh! I-I love you too!". 

The demon could not take it, as he then leaned down to kiss Cell. He slammed his lips over Cell's hard, and passionately. They moaned, Janemba keeping up his pace by circling his hips into Cell's. 

Gyrating like a piston, making Cell wrap his legs around his lover's waist. The heels of his feet dug into Janemba's back, just underneath where his tail sprouted. 

They kept kissing hungrily, moaning, swirling their tongues together once more, as Janemba went even faster. The slapping noises were so hot, and the pleasure reached a new height. They were moaning in unison, loudly, _lewdly_ , as their bodies tensed and shook uncontrollably. 

Janemba buried his face into Cell's shoulder, biting it and drawing a small amount of blood. But Cell did not care- to him it felt good. 

He in turn, using his free hand, dug his nails into Janemba's back. The demon growled in a very lusty, animalistic way, fucking Cell harder. 

Soon enough, both of them could feel a knot building up in their lower abdomens. A tightness, and a serious build of pleasure, that would soon burst. Janemba growled into Cell's ear, and told him. 

**"Cell, I-I'm... I'm c-close...!".**

"I-I think I am, too~!". 

Neither of them had actually had an orgasm before. They did not know what one felt like, or what being close was like. Yet somehow, they just knew. 

Their breathing was shaky and uneven. Their breaths were sharp and heavy. The panting was now loud and it was like they'd run a thousand miles. 

Janemba wanted Cell to cum first, so he held back. He also wanted to see his face, so he sat up once more, and began to slam into Cell, as hard, and as fast as he possibly could. 

It was an inhuman pace, and would destroy any normal person. But it had Cell screaming with enjoyment, pumping his cock tightly and swiftly, as the pressure on it, and inside of him soared. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Janemba, I-I'm... I'm n-nearly, there! D-D-Don't stop! _Ahhhhhh_!", Cell shouted, his throat becoming dry from crying out so much. 

**"Ohhhh Cell... Fuck _yes_! _Urrghh_! C-Cum for me, my love... Cum on me!"**, Janemba yelled. 

The feeling was pure _bliss_ for Cell. The way Janemba was thrusting into him, and hitting his prostate so tenderly. How his lover was praising him. The beautiful throbbing pleasure in his cock. His breathing was becoming faster, and heavier, every second. 

And he could not take it any longer, when Janemba shouted, **"Nrghhh... you're so fucking _perfect_!".**

That, was when the knot, burst. 

At being called perfect, Cell hit his limit. The bug gasped the loudest gasp ever, as his body shook tremendously, wings vibrating on a super high level, his back arcing as far as it could go, and even his stinger pulsed a little. He threw his head back so far it cracked, and he shouted to the heavens as he came. 

" _Nrrrghhh... aahhh, haaaahhhh~!_ ". 

He screamed out incredibly loud as his ass clenched down on Janemba's cock. Streams and streams of cum shot out of his cock and all over his stomach and chest. 

His face was covered in a beautiful shade of amethyst, tears falling down his cheeks at the pure explosion of bliss. His whole body felt like it was on fire, pleasure making his body tingle everywhere. He could not stop screaming, and Janemba couldn't hold out anymore either. 

The tightness of Cell's insides, the heat, and the wetness, and how amazingly hot Cell looked and sounded when he came, caused Janemba's cock to swell, and burst. 

He came just a few moments after his lover, pushing in deep one last time, and stilling, as his seed pooled inside. The demon let out the loudest snarl, and then a long, drawn out deep moan, grinding his teeth together. 

**"N-Nrrrrgghhhhhh! Rgghhhhh-!"** , he cried, drool seeping down the corners of his mouth, as his body trembled with delicious pleasure, that of which he did not know was possible. 

His cum exploded inside of Cell, and the bug moaned as the feeling of it trickling down inside of him, was _perfection_. 

Janemba let out one last gasp, and panted, before pulling out slowly, as they both sighed. When he was finally out, Cell let out a long breath of relief, collapsing. 

They both panted to catch their breath... before they looked at one another, and smiled. They then began to laugh... 

"Oh, my, Kami... that was... that was...!", Cell said, but couldn't find the words. 

**"Perfect..."** , Janemba purred, and Cell shuddered. 

"Yes... I couldn't have said it better myself...", he cooed, looking at the demon with love. 

**"Did I please you, my love...?".**

"What sort of question is _that_? The fuck do you _think_?!", Cell chuckled. 

**"Hmm... I know. I just... like hearing it from you...".**

"You like hearing me swallow my pride...". 

**"Maybe!".**

Cell just snickered, and shook his head. He smiled at Janemba with deep adoration, and then rolled his eyes. 

"Okay... _yes_. You pleased me. That was the single most amazing feeling I have ever experienced, besides when I became perfect. So... thank you...", he looked away and blushed, obviously very embarrassed to admit such. 

**"Oh Cell... I'm glad I could help!"** , Janemba exclaimed, and then leaned down for a passionate kiss. 

However, upon doing so, both of them realised something. They were both hard still hard... 

**"Oh...? It seems your body isn't quite ready to stop yet..."** , Janemba pointed out. 

"You're one to talk...", Cell said, sliding the tip of his thumb over Janemba's tip, making him groan. 

**"Sooo... round two?"** , he asked, giving his lover a cheeky smirk. 

"Mmmm... yes... I'd like that...", Cell sighed. 

**"Want to swap position? I can take you any way you want, just tell meeee- _woooaahhh_..."**, Janemba went to say, but Cell was way ahead of him. 

The bug, in the time Janemba was speaking, flipped himself over, and onto his hands and knees. His hips were up, and wings (as well as legs) were spread. 

This made Janemba stop mid-sentence, and gasp, as the position was _sexy as hell_. 

He looked back to Janemba with the most lewd facial expression ever. His face was bright purple once more. His smirk was incredibly cheeky and lust filled, his eyes screaming 'take me now!'. 

The demon looked at him with shock, his heart pounding. He began to drool at such a sight, wagging his tail with excitement. 

**"Fuck _me_ , Cell! _Urgh_ , you're so egar it's _killing_ me... Christ, you're hot!". **

"Then, what are you waiting for...? I'm here, and all yours...", Cell purred, biting his lip. 

He pushed his hips back into Janemba's, showing how impatient he was, and moaning to persuade him further. Janemba growled, and couldn't take it anymore. 

The temptation had been accomplished, and he took a hold of Cell's backside in his hands tightly. 

He then _rammed_ into Cell's ass in one, swift motion. Not slow or careful- just _ploughed_ straight back in, in a second, all the way to the hilt, and they both cried out again together instantly. 

And this time... Janemba was rough. The way Cell had looked and spoken to him, lit a fire inside of him. He knew Cell could take it. So, he began to smash his hips into his lover at an incredible rate, and with _insane_ force. 

" _AHH_! Oh, FUCK! _J-Janemba_! Urghhh!", Cell shouted, as the demon's cock assaulted his entrance. 

The slapping of flesh, the noises of the juices as Janemba slid his cock in and out, had both of their minds spinning. Cell felt dazed, as he leaned his head down onto the ground, clawing at the dirt. 

He was grinding his teeth and mewling, as Janemba rutted him like an animal in heat. Janemba, grunting and panting like the demon he was, making his lover shake uncontrollably. 

It was so much harder than last time. Not as passionate. They just _fucked_. Janemba was pounding Cell like a rabbit, snapping his hips into him with such pace, it was a slight blur. 

This caused Cell to cry out in long notes. It was hard to even breathe. He just screamed... moaned, and whimpered... and he was revelling when Janemba's tail reached around and began to pump on his cock. 

His eyes shot open and he gasped, the feeling of his wet tail circling around his member was ecstasy. 

Sweat was trickling down their bodies. The pair of them had been in many battles in their lifetimes, as in Hell you had to defend yourself sometimes. But they never broke a sweat. 

Right now, this was the most intense thing either of them had ever felt. The sensations were indescribable. 

It felt good when Cell absorbed Android 17. Even better when he absorbed Android 18. It felt good fighting Goku and Gohan (for a short while), and felt even better when he came back from the brink of death, to be twice as strong. 

Janemba felt amazing when he came into existence. When he felt his own power surging across Hell to the point he made it his own domain. It felt amazing when he had Goku and Vegeta on the ropes. 

But all of that combined... was _nothing_ compared to their lovemaking right now. It was phenomenal, and Cell couldn't help but smile, as he was so happy this was happening. 

He at last had another purpose. His body was crying out, screaming in pleasure. As well as love. 

This wasn't just sex to him. They were connected. They'd be together forever. And if one was revived, they'd make sure to revive the other. They were meant to be... 

Cell was now actually _glad_ he had been killed. Glad he was dead. Because if not, he'd never have met Janemba. 

And if that had not happened, he'd be an empty, vacant shell. He'd have lost all emotion, and motivation long ago. 

But the demon, whom was currently hitting his prostate so perfectly, calling out praise to him, making his head spin, and eyes roll back into his head... had saved him. 

"J-Janemba! I-I love you so much! I-I never want us to be apart! I-I w-want us to b-be together forever! I-In life or in d-death! P-Please, pleasseeee, ahhh! N-Never leave meee-!". 

Cell's words, made Janemba's heart skip a beat. He gasped, as such loving words made him moan deeply. He felt his heart flutter, as he smiled... 

**"Y-Yes... I agree! I will never leave you baby... never ever! Nrggn... Nothing can ever tear us apart... ahhh... I love you too! S-So much!"** , he cried back. 

Their love just made the pleasure double. Cell's insides, and Janemba's dick were so sensitive due to their last orgasms, that this session did not last as long as the other. 

The knot returned soon, and their breathing became hitched. Janemba's thrusts started to become uneven, and sloppy. 

Cell's noises were again more high-pitched, really feeling it as Janemba's tail stroked his cock harder and faster, urging him on. 

" _Nrrghhhhhh_! Janemba! Oh, ah, I'm gonna, _ahhh_! C-Cum again!", Cell warned him. 

**" _Mmm!_ Oh yes, I can tell! Urghhh, I love the feeling when you tighten around me! I'm gonna cum too!"**, Janemba told him, pounding into him with such force, it was hard to keep a good position. 

Cell had his back arched and ass up, but it was so difficult to keep it up. He was being ploughed so hard he was almost falling forward. 

The demon fucked him to the best of his ability, bearing in mind he was nearly over the edge himself, but he held on best he could, panting and growling as he gripped hold of Cell unbelievably tight. 

Cell's purple blush glowed, as he gasped over and over, until the knot once again came undone. He buried his face into the ground and shouted out, his hips trembling with the force of the pleasure, and his wings shaking and causing a light breeze around them. 

His moans and cries were even louder than last time, and Janemba's knot snapped in time with Cell. He practically _roared_ , saliva falling out of his mouth, this orgasm stronger than the last. 

They called out one another's names, as they reached blissful euphoria together in sync. Cell's cum splatting on the ground beneath him as it came out thick and in many strands. He was filled once again by Janemba, who purred as he did so. 

They soon came down from their high, and panted. Janemba pulled out, his cum pooling out of Cell's entrance when he did. Cell felt so empty, and stretched. But he was spent, and after turning around onto his side, collapsed, exhausted. 

Janemba did the same, falling next to his lover, as they caught their breaths. Their bodies were sticky and slick from sweat and cum, their mouths from saliva. Their chests and throats hurt from tensing so much and screaming out in their passion. 

No one said a word for a moment, as they calmed down enough to actually be able to speak. 

"Mmm... _wow_... That's all I can say. _Wow_...", Cell was the first one to say anything. 

**"Kami, _yes_. That was just _fantastic_. You are just... so fucking _good_...". **

"Ha, you're one to talk! You are _so_ good at that! You're a natural... _Urgh_ , I'd _happily_ do this again". 

**"Enjoy it then...?".**

"Urgh, yes! I think the jizz coating my chest tells you that...", Cell chuckled. 

They laughed together. 

**"Never thought you'd like me back. Never thought you'd let me do that even more. I don't deserve you, for you are perfection itself..."** , Janemba sweet-talked him. 

"Mmmm... don't call me that... you'll make me horny again! I cannot take another round...", Cell mumbled. 

**"Haha, sorry...".**

"Janemba... I didn't think you'd like me either. I thought if I said anything it'd ruin our friendship. You're the only thing I have in this hell that I give even the slightest of shits about. I couldn't lose you...", he explained. 

**"Awww! Cell... Well now you know, my love... That you are my everything also".**

The pair smiled at one another sweetly, and went in for a deep, passionate, loving kiss. Janemba felt up Cell's stomach, and chuckled, breaking away. 

**"Holy fuck you cum a lot!",** he gasped at the amount of white liquid on his partner. 

"Good job we did this near a lake... we can wash off easily". 

**"Urgh... give me... 5 minutes..."** , the demon panted, wanting to relax properly first. 

"Yeah, I think if I try to walk, I'll fall over. My legs feel too weak... I'll most likely collapse". 

**"I took your virginity- you'll be sore and stiff for a little while!** ", Janemba laughed. 

"Fuck... then you'll have to carry me around! Dammit!", Cell cursed. 

**"Aww... what, will it be too embarrassing if someone sees me do that?"** , Janemba teased, and Cell pouted, grumbling. 

**"It will wear off soon... I'll just have to carry you to my cave after we wash up... We need some sleep".**

"Agreed... And uh... t-thank you...", Cell spoke, and Janemba's heart melted. 

**"You don't have to say thank you for anything! Thanks for the sex? Pffft! No... thank _you_... for accepting me...". **

Cell smiled at Janemba cutely. They stared into one another's eyes, and all there was, was pure love and affection. They were so deeply in love, and both of them could tell. They were meant to be. 

They were soulmates... And they knew that when both of them said, 'I love you', in that moment, at the same time. 

"Aw, that's cute! We finish each other's-". 

**"Sentences!"** , Janemba laughed. 

Cell rolled his eyes. 

"Yes...". 

After that, they once again leaned into one another, and kissed. Slow, and gentle. They were filled with absolute happiness. And they could not wait to do that again. And couldn't wait, to spend the rest of the eternity together. 

"Hey... you know what?", Cell asked, breaking the kiss. 

**"What...?".**

"I think... honestly, that... you're the _one_...". 

Janemba's eyes shot open, as he gasped. His heart practically thumped against his rib cage in shock, and amazement. But also, intense joy. 

**"Oh, _Cell_... sweetie... I think you're the one too!"**, the demon beamed, and went to kiss him once more. 

And then, tears of happiness cascaded down their faces. 

Maybe... Hell wasn't so bad after all... 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I did it! Christ, takes so much effort to proof read. I have always loved to write and I hate mistakes. So if there are any, I cannot go back to check, as I have already done so a million times at this point xD I was so nervous about doing this, worrying my stuff was rubbish. But if I make at least one person happy, then it'll have been worth it. Let me know what you think! I have lots more in mind I'd like to do, for fun. I also hope everyone is safe and healthy in these hard times. Fingers crossed, this will cheer someone up. Cheerio for now! (Yes, I'm British).


End file.
